


Blame on the Astrology

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, After Wolves of War, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Liam has the best friends ever, M/M, Pack Bonding, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Theo lives with Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “So, according to the book, you need a Scorpio in your life. Or, at least have sex with one. We don’t know any other Scorpios than Malia, who is out of question since she’s dating Scott, and you definitely don’t want to steal your Alpha’s girlfriend, right?” Mason stated thoughtfully, hand on his chin. “And the other Scorpio is… Theo.” [Theo/Liam]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to have 2 chapters. Next one will probably be posted tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. I tried to make it amusing, but not in the comedy-type. I didn't know what zodiac signs they were, so I had to made up. I think Liam is definitely an Aries! He's so explosive and impatient, he's loyal and passionate. Dfinitely an Aries. And Theo... well. He just screams Scorpio. I thought about making him a Virgo or a Gemini, but you know what they say about Scorpios, right. That would fit perfectly to the story so yeah, THeo is a Scorpio. hahaha; I love astrology so much. <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it! PLease review and leave kudos ! ;) See you in a few days!

“You can’t be serious.” Liam said as Corey didn’t falter, still handing him the plush teddy bear he had on his hands.

 

The beta stared at the puffy toy like it was offending him.

 

“I’m not taking it.” The werewolf said, as if it was obvious.

 

“Liam…” Corey started patiently, as if talking to a 5-year-boy. “After all the things we had been through, a little bit of mysticism won’t hurt any of us!”

 

The werewolf rolled his eyes and looked at Mason for some kind of support, but Corey’s boyfriend just shrugged, raising a pack of unopened dry fishes. “It’s my lucky item of the week, man. Just… Maybe he’s right, you know.” Mason said, smiling at his boyfriend. “I mean, look at us. We’d never thought there would be something like werewolves, coyotes, banshees, kitsunes, but… Here we are, so… maybe we should believe on other kind of mystic things as well.”

 

“Thanks babe.” Corey smiled, kissing his cheek.

 

Liam snorted. “Of course. There are tons of mystic things we should believe, because the nemeton proved us the supernatural is just vast! But really? _Astrology_? Lucky items? Soon you guys will be sitting in front of school trying to read hands or cards of tarot!”

 

Corey smirked. “I bet Liam is Aries.”

 

The beta was silent at that, annoyed that the chimera guessed right. Luck, probably.

 

“Yeah, Hayden was into that crap was well.”

 

“So, let’s see what we have to say about Aries…” Corey said excitedly opening a book he grabbed from his backpack. “Aries is a natural born leader that knows how to take charge. They can be downright fearless in the face of danger. Aries are no wimps. They’re incredibly strong, ultra-resilient and one of the bravest signs in all the zodiac. When shit gets real they don’t buckle under pressure or run away. They rise to the challenge and tackle things head on _._ Aries are hard to predict and forever being spontaneous. Having them around ensures that things will never get too boring or stale because they’ll always be finding ways to mix things up. They have a fiercely rebellious streak and they like to do things their way. Also, Aries are straight-forward and they have zero time for bullshit. The Aries is extremely honest and direct with people. You’ll always know where you stand with them and they won’t go badmouthing you behind your back. Furthermore, they can usually sniff out bullshit and dishonesty a mile away… When people try to feed them lies they will give them a serious reality check. Aries are loyal until the end. When an Aries gives you their loyalty you can be sure that they will have your back no matter what _._ They’re the types of people that will stay by your side even when things get messy willing to ‘ride or die’ with you till the end.”

 

“Wait!” Liam interrupted, annoyed. “Are we really listening to this?”

 

Mason smiled. “Are you just acting like that because you saw yourself on these words? Because everything screamed _Liam.”_

Corey cleared his throat, announcing he was going to continue.

 

“Aries are opinionated as hell and they make sure their voice is heard. Arians can be the sweetest person in the world… or your worst nightmare. Aries is ultra-competitive and won’t give up without one hell of a fight. Aries are well known for their competitive characteristics and for a good reason too. They are fierce opponents who have a 'never back down' type of attitude that few can match. Aries has a sensitive heart… don’t play games with it. Aries may be a strong creature but they can be quite sensitive when it comes to matters of the heart. When their heart is broken they can be overcome by every emotion from sadness to rage. Aries can be impatient and they don’t like to be kept waiting. Aries hates dull and repetitive routines. Aries can be short-tempered and they aren’t exactly good at hiding their anger.”

 

Liam had to snort at that.

 

“Aries focuses on the good and doesn’t dwell on their losses. Aries inspires those around them. The sheer drive and optimism of the Aries is often huge source of inspiration and motivation for those around them. Aries are very 'all or nothing' when it comes to love. When an Aries does fall in love they tend to fall _HARD._ They’re very all or nothing type of people and when it comes to relationships they make no exception. They’re extremely devoted and loyal lovers whose who bring an intensity to love that just makes things exciting _._ Aries can be extremely generous and thoughtful. Aries might be well known for some of their more brash traits and characteristics but what many don’t realize is they also have an extremely thoughtful and generous side too. When it comes to their loved ones they would give them just about anything if it would help to make them happy!” When Corey finished, he had a smile that almost touched his ears, and Liam could just stare at him.

 

Mason looked at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s excitement.

 

“So… what do you want me to do with that information?” Liam asked, rolling his eyes. “Try to find a way to kill all the hunters by the way the stars move? Because no way in hell this is going to help?”

 

Before Corey could answer, Liam felt a hand on his shoulder as Nolan and Alec joined them for lunch, both taking the empty seats on the table.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” The other werewolf asked, taking a sip on his orange juice while he sensed Liam’s discomfort.

 

“You shouldn’t even ask Alec, Corey’s probably going to shove a panda plush to you saying it’s your lucky item, so just be careful.” Liam murmured, still grumpy.

 

“What-” Alec acted as if Liam was crazy, making a face over the straw of his juice, but didn’t have the time to ask as Corey rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Liam, lucky items are not the same for every zodiac signs. Alec’s sign is Virgo, his lucky item is different from yours.” He explained tiredly. “Don’t blame on me because your item is a stuffed teddy bear, ok? We are just trying to make sure you are safe.”

 

“By giving me a teddy bear, of course.” Liam said sarcastically.

 

“Well, from what I got from this ridiculous conversation is that you guys are talking about astrology, right? And every week the zodiac signs have an item that gives you protection against any kind of jinx that might ravage you.” Nolan stated, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Corey threw his hands to the air, as if thanking for finally someone understanding him.

 

“Exactly! Thanks, Nolan. A little bit of belief won’t hurt anyone, right?”

 

Nolan nodded. “So, now Liam is angry that his lucky item is a teddy bear, while he wanted it to be a big black wolf, or something.” The human said mischievously, even though he was trying to be casual.

 

“Wait. If he wants his lucky item to be a black wolf… he lives with one, doesn’t he?” Alec started, thoughtfully. “Scott told me Theo can turn into a full wolf shape.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes, growling. “Can we just stop talking about this? I’m not taking this stupid teddy bear and I’m definitely not buying this whole zodiac talk, because they’re bullshit. You can read anything about any sign and you still will identify with you own zodiac sign. I mean, I’m Aries, but even if I read something about Pisces I still will think it suits me because they do generic texts, so this shit doesn’t work at all. No no. Just something people created to make money from it. And there are some idiots who believe it.”

 

He felt bad about the way he reacted, especially because he knew Corey was trying to help, even if his methods were not very useful. He just didn’t like when people tried to shove things down his throat, especially because things like zodiacs or tarot meant some bigger forces were trying to determine his destiny and Liam believed he was the one who made his own choices. 

 

“Pisces and Aries would never have the same texts.” Mason started, as if it as obvious. “Aries is a fire sign, while Pisces is a water sign. I’m no expert, but even I’m aware of that, Liam.”

 

The beta rolled his eyes again at that.

 

“You know what I meant, dude.” Liam said stubbornly. “It’s not as if a teddy bear is going to stop me from being killed or something, right?”

 

“Probably not, but some people say all you have to do is believe…?” Corey said, getting tired of Liam’s stubbornness. Frankly, he hated Arians. “Astrology is not only about life-threatening situations. It’s about daily basis. I mean, there’re daily and weekly predictions. It’s not that everything you read is going to happen, but you can base your actions on these advices to achieve your goals.”

 

“C’mon, Liam. Don’t tell me your only goal in life now is not getting killed by hunters?” Mason asked, trying to give some support to his boyfriend on that argument.

 

“Corey said the whole point of the zodiac crap was to be protected after the nearly-dying situation.” Liam said bitterly.

 

The chimera felt he was close to tears. “Liam, you don’t have to take everything literally! Of course, protecting yourself is important, but there are other things too!”

 

“Like what?” The beta challenged.

 

“Like… when was the last time you got laid?” Nolan asked as if it was nothing.

 

The werewolf almost choked on the gum he was chewing, looking at the human like he was crazy.

 

“What?!” The beta asked again, not sure if he had heard right, even though he knew it was impossible due to his super werewolf hearing.

 

The blonde human laughed at the face his friend was making, happy that things between all of them changed so much to the point they were now able to have that kind of conversation without even feeling embarrassed.

 

After the war was over, Nolan was alone. Everyone was kind of afraid of him, just like they were of Liam and his friends before, but then he was more than thankful they could go past the hostility they had towards each other. Especially because Nolan realized how wrong he was to think the supernatural creatures had to be exterminated just because they were different. He knew now they were there to protect them. Nolan could save Liam and Theo’s life at the hospital by knocking some hunters down, even if his contribution to the war was small compared to the rest of the pack. Now he was friends with the pack and he was happy with that.

 

“Well.” The human smirked, watching as the rest of the boys had eyes on him now. “You didn’t have any girlfriends since you broke up with Hayden.” He said, as if it was obvious. “Or boyfriends.” He added quickly.

 

Liam felt his heart race and he suddenly felt bothered to be the center of attentions. It’s not as if he didn’t think about relationships, but things just happened so fast he didn’t have time to mourn about Hayden’s loss. Right after she moved with her sister, the hunters and the Anuk-Ite came, so he got pretty busy trying to survive.  

 

He didn’t have time to think about how much he missed her or how much he missed being next to someone. But if he stopped thinking… Being away from Hayden didn’t hurt anymore. In the middle of the war, he forgot about her. He wasn’t sure when, because he got busy trying not to die.

 

In fact, what hurt him the most was Brett and Lori’s losses. That made him realize somehow that people leave, even if he didn’t want them to. It wasn’t the kind of pain you fel when someone moved away. They were gone forever, and there was nothing Liam could do to bring them back. But as much as it hurt, somehow losing them made him stronger.

 

After that, Liam promised himself that he would do anything to prevent that from happening again. That was one the reasons he invited Theo to live with him. He found out the chimera was living on his car, and unlike Brett and Lori’s situation, he could do something about that. He was happy about that too, because as much of an ass Theo could be sometimes, the chimera saved his life more times he could count. Even if he didn’t want to admit out loud, he started caring about Theo.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the war, his feelings went out of control and Liam would rather not think about that, because he always liked to act instead of thinking. But in fact, the pain of losing Hayden was replaced by a comforting sensation of having Theo’s company always next to him. That made him feel good, so he didn’t mind.

 

“Can we not talk about that?” Liam asked, annoyed.

 

“I don’t even think Liam has time to jerk-off, to be honest.” Alec said, absently, playing with his food while resting his head on his hands. “Theo sleeps on the same room as him, right? With the whole super-hearing and stuff, there’s no way he wouldn’t hear if Liam tried to do something.”

 

Corey looked as if he was going to throw-up.

 

“You guys are so gross, I don’t know why I still talk to you.”

 

“Maybe Theo helps Liam to relieve some of his stress.” Nolan suggested evilly, winking at Alec, who didn’t notice as he eyes kept glued on his food, trying to do a tower with the mashed potatoes.

 

“Alec, don’t play with your food, just eat it.” Mason said reproachfully. “Liam, just ignore them, they are just full of teenage hormones.”

 

The beta was blushing at those words, not able to say anything, doing his best not to let his claws show up. 

 

“Theo is a Scorpio.” Corey said, trying desperately to change de subject, looking at his book. “I have his lucky item too. Make sure you give it to him, Liam.”

 

“Scorpio?” Mason started. “Why am I not surprised?” He asked amusingly, mostly to himself.

 

That seemed to caught Liam’s attention.

 

“You know what they say?” Nolan asked, playfully. “Scorpios are great in bed.”

 

Corey smacked the human on the head, but the blonde only laughed harder.

 

“What? I’m serious! I’m not very into astrology, but I like to take a look at the important parts.” Nolan said as if was obvious.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “By ‘important parts’ he means ‘the ones who fuck better’.”

 

The human smiled. “Well. Not only that. Astrology predictions usually are divided by love life, professional life, family and general. I usually read all of them, but yeah. Sex is always important.” They were all silent at that, all staring at Nolan. “Well, Liam. Since Corey seems to be very worried about you, and you seem to be alone, we need to find you someone. Like I said, Scorpios are great in bed. You should start with that.”

 

Corey rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant when I gave him the lucky-”

 

“Well, he’s not wrong either!” Mason interrupted his boyfriend, and Liam looked at him as if he was crazy, somewhat hurt that his best friend was taking Nolan’s side. “I mean, of course, Nolan is only thinking about the _dirty_ parts of the whole thing, but I think he’s right, Liam. I mean, it’s been months since the war was over, and you never thought about being with someone.”

 

That was not a conversation he wanted to have in the moment. Especially around so many people. He wasn’t sure why it bothered them so much when Liam himself wasn’t.  Liam thought that maybe he was replacing love with the company of his friends, but if he stopped thinking, not only the four of them, but, Liam was hanging out with Theo more often now.

 

The chimera was working with Deaton at the animal clinic, but when he was off, they were usually together, and it felt nice being around him. Liam didn’t feel like he needed to have someone else to fill any emptiness, because the beta didn’t feel empty at all. The werewolf usually kept these feelings to himself, not because he didn’t trust his friends, but he felt as if those moments belonged to him and Theo only and he didn’t have to share with anyone.

 

“I don’t need someone!” Liam said stubbornly. “Things are fine the way they are.”

 

“But let me just say… Aries is a fire sign and Scorpio is a water sign, you know what they say when fire and water come together, right?” Nolan said, excitedly. “Give me that book.”

 

He grabbed it from Corey’s hands, flipping through its pages. They all stared at the human for a while, his face contorted in concentration. He smirked, then.

 

“There’s something irresistibly hypnotic about Scorpios that gives them an extraordinary sexual magnetism. With those penetrating eyes that seem to see straight through to your soul, they can quickly gain a strange kind of sexual hold over you. If Scorpios give the impression of being emotionally cold and calculating at times, it’s only because they experience things so intensely and they’re terrified of getting hurt. Scorpios true feelings are powerful, all-consuming and profound. In reality, this is the most passionate zodiac sign, with a well-earned reputation as the Zodiac’s most accomplished lover. Scorpios' sexual stamina is legendary, and it’s often said that once you’ve made love with a Scorpio, any other sign will always be second best. What you need to understand is that, when a Scorpio has fully committed to love, they’re capable of great sexual loyalty and devotion. In their eyes, it’s forever.” Nolan was smiling so much at that his eyes were wide even if they were still on the book, and Alec thought he looked kind of creepy.

 

“So, according to the book, you need a Scorpio in your life. Or, at least have sex with one. We don’t know any other Scorpio than Malia, who is out of question since she’s dating Scott, and you definitely don’t want to steal your Alpha’s girlfriend, right?” Mason stated thoughtfully, hand on his chin. “And the other one is… Theo.”

 

Nolan made a high-pitched noise and caught everyone’s attention.

 

“Listen, listen! Scorpios rule the genitals. Every zodiac sign has a body part or region, and this is Scorpios. They literally rule the sex. Scorpios are always prepared because they are used to getting what they want, because they’re basically sex on wheels. They’re always ready whenever sex is going to happen so a Scorpio will always have a condom handy.”

 

“So, Liam, next time you see Theo, ask him if he has a condom or something.” Alec murmured, poking his food with his fork.

 

“Why would Theo have a condom?” Mason asked as if it was a dumb statement. “Chimeras can’t get STD.”

 

“Well, chimeras can’t get STD, but normal people can.” Corey said as if was obvious too. “How are you going to explain to someone you don’t want to use a condom because you are a chimera who can’t get STD? You expect them to believe you? It’s not like we can go and reveal our secret that easily.”

 

“Honestly I don’t want to think about Theo’s sexual life now.” Mason said, making a face.

 

“At least he’s hot, isn’t he? It's better than talking about coach Finstock sexual life.” Nolan suggested.

That seemed to be too much for Liam.

 

He just grabbed his stuff and headed back to class, ignoring his friends calls for him.

 

The beta also ignored Mason’s attempts to try to talk to him during the classes. He didn’t answer his friends’ texts either. He knew he was probably taking things too seriously, but he couldn’t help. Deep down, Liam knew they were just trying to help, but things were fine that way. What bothered him the most was that he kept thinking about the things his friends told him.

 

Not the part about him being alone for a long time, but the _damn Scorpio_ thing. He knew that probably was some stupid made-up text, but Liam couldn’t help but feel curious. It’s not as if he was curious about Malia’s sexual life, since she was a Scorpio too, but he never stopped thinking about Theo’s. They never really talked about their private lives before, so he didn’t know anything about Theo’s past relationships, nor if he was seeing someone in the moment.

 

What annoyed Liam the most was the fact that he _wanted_ to know.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed as he stared at the screen, ready to roll his eyes at another message from Nolan, but smiled instead.

 

 

_[“Hey… Deaton said I could leave earlier today since the last patient cancelled its appointment. He said he needs to do some things outside the town for the rest of the day so I guess I’m free. Want a ride home?” Theo]_

Alec was sitting beside him at the biology lab, but was concentrated on the class, so he didn’t see the way the beta kept looking at his phone for a while, a silly smile playing on his lips.

_[“That would be nice. Your boss could do this more often, don’t you think?? ;)” Liam]_

He didn’t have to wait much for the answer.

 

_[Agreed.  Too bad chimeras can’t give an excuse of being sick though… Anyway, I’ll wait for you outside. We can hang out for a while at the woods if you want to.” Theo]_

They liked to spend a lot of their free time at the Beacon Hills Preserve. Liam always thought that place was kind of creepy, because he was used to being there alone or in the middle on the night, but being there with the chimera was nice. It gave him a warm feeling and the werewolf started paying attention on things he didn’t even cared before, like the singing of the birds, or the smell of wet land.

 

They usually spend all night together during the full moon there too, running through the woods and spending their apparently never-ending stamina. Sometimes Scott and Malia would join them when they were in town, but most of the time were just the two of them. Mr. and Mrs. Geyer always looked at them with disapproving eyes when they came back home, tired and soaked with sweat and dirty after a full night of running and rolling in the grass, but they didn’t pay much attention since they knew Liam and Theo took care of each other. During the day, it was different. Everything was calm and they usually only enjoyed each other’s company. Liam never thought he would learn to appreciate silence, but it was nice to just listen to his surroundings and enjoy the chimera’s company. Sometimes, the birdsongs mixed to Theo’s heartbeats, somehow lulling him and calming his unstable self. He more than once had fallen asleep listening to the soothing sounds of Theo’s paced breathing and steady heartbeats, blushing when he opened his eyes and he was already inside the chimera’s truck on the way back home, or resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

 

Theo didn’t seem bothered though. In fact, the first thing Liam always saw as soon as he opened his eyes was the smile on his lips. Those sweet, sincere smiles that he was showing more often and Liam was getting increasingly obsessed with making him show.

 

When class was over, he saw the blue truck parked in front of the school gate and he immediately smiled. The happy physiognomy died as soon as he heard Corey’s voice, trying to reach him.

 

“Liam! Liam! Wait!” Corey screamed breathlessly as everyone kept looking at him.

 

“What do you want, Corey?” Liam asked tiredly. “The stupid bear is inside my bag so please go get a life!”

 

Corey sighed.

 

“I know, Liam! I’m sorry for insisting, but this is important to me ok?” The chimera looked guilty. “I… This is Theo’s. Give it to him.”

 

The werewolf stared at the package on his hands.

 

“Really? A pack of Oreo?”

 

Corey shrugged.

 

“The book said his lucky item had to be something sweet, it didn’t say the brand nor what kind of sweet.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head, but deep down he couldn’t bring himself to be mad, because that meant they cared about Theo.

 

“Well… Thanks, I guess.” Liam said, before heading for Theo’s car, watching as the older chimera had a smile playing on his lips. He probably saw the whole scene, since the two younger boys were in front of the parking lot.

 

Liam shook his head briefly and entered the passenger sit.

 

“This is yours.” Liam murmured, handing the Oreo to Theo.

 

The older teenager looked at the sweet for a moment and smiled.

 

“Thanks, how did you know I was hungry?”

 

“NO!” Liam almost screamed. “You’re not supposed to eat it! It’s for luck purposes.”

 

Theo looked thoughtful, starting the car engine.

 

“But… If you don’t believe it, why are you telling me not to eat it?” He smirked.

 

The beta rolled his eyes.

 

“Better safe than sorry, I guess?” He shrugged.

 

“Some people say you have to believe it so it can happen.” Theo started, eyes on road. “I mean, if you believe this thing can make you luckier, it probably can.”

 

Liam made a face at that.

 

“Oh no. Not you too.”

 

Theo smiled. “C’mon, we’re werewolves, what’s a little astrology compared to werewolves, chimeras, banshees? Human body is composed mostly of water and you think stars don’t exert any influence on us?”

 

“I’m surrounded by mystic people. God please help me.” Liam said dramatically, making the chimera laugh.

 

“I don’t want to ruin your theater, but you’re a mystic creature yourself.” Theo’s voice was playful and relaxed.

 

Liam stared at his handsome profile then, while the chimera’s focus was still on road.

 

_Scorpios' sexual stamina is legendary, and it’s often said that once you’ve made love with a Scorpio, any other sign will always be second best._

Liam shook his head, widening his eyes and blushing as he told himself he shouldn’t have this kind of thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t have but his mind had other plans. He couldn’t help wondering the type of person Theo was in bed. All the crap Nolan had told him about Scorpios was back as if he was saying all over again. Worse than that, Liam couldn’t help picturing those features on Theo. He wondered if the chimera acted that way during sex. He wanted to know, he was curious and now that the thought crossed his mind, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

_If Scorpios give the impression of being emotionally cold and calculating at times, it’s only because they experience things so intensely and they’re terrified of getting hurt._

Liam knew Theo was good at hiding his feelings and liked to keep them to himself. So, he knew he chimera was afraid of getting hurt. Little by little he was learning he could count on him when he needed to, especially when he had nightmares. Liam hugged him tightly every time he woke up screaming. Theo got defensive at first, but now he just embraced him back, and the beta was happy by that.

_Scorpios rule the genitals._ **** _Every zodiac sign has a body part or region, and this is Scorpios. They literally rule the sex._

Fuck.

 

“Liam?” The chimera posted a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped.

 

The older boy looked at him curiously.

 

“We’re here.” The werewolf nodded, stepping out of the car. “Are you ok?”

 

The younger teenager sighed and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He murmured.

 

Theo didn’t sound convinced but said nothing as they walked in silence through trees, the sound of their shoes crackling some twigs on the ground mixing the birdsongs.

 

Liam was definitely going to kill them. He was going to kill them all. No way in hell he should be having this kind of thoughts. It didn’t sound fair to Theo, especially because the chimera never intruded on his personal life, so he didn’t want to ask about these private stuff, even if he wanted so bad. The werewolf didn’t know if it was because they’ve been hanging out for a while, but the thought of Theo being with someone made him sick. He knew it was selfish and whether he wanted it or not, the other boy was still young and it was just normal to enjoy a normal life just like everyone else.

 

They all forgave Theo for everything he did in the past and this was the closest they had to a regular life since the war was over. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their lives. Stiles had Lydia, Scott had Malia, Mason had Corey, Liam was suspected Nolan and Alec were starting an affair, Melissa and Chris were together… Everyone moved on with their lives and were trying to have a normal life. Occasionally, they still had to fight against some hunters, but still, they were strong, and life seemed to be back to the axis. It was just fair enough that Theo had the right to have a normal life just like everyone else, and a normal life included sex and dating.

 

That made Liam nauseous.

 

What was he thinking?

 

Just because Liam was fine with just being around Theo, it didn’t mean the chimera felt the same.

 

Since they didn’t talk much about their personal lives, the beta didn’t know if he had an affair, a love interest or if he had been having sex with someone. But he wanted to know.

 

“Liam?” The hand on his shoulder once again brought him back from his thoughts. “You’re not ok. Not at all. What’s happening?”

 

The concern on Theo’s features almost made Liam flutter.

                                                                    

The werewolf felt something click inside of him and his heart raced.

 

 _Aries are straight-forward and they have zero time for bullshit._ _The Aries is_ _extremely_ _honest and direct with people._

_Scorpios are always prepared because they are used to getting what they want, because they’re basically sex on wheels._

“Theo…” Liam started, voice trying to sound casual. “Do you have a condom?”

 

_Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I should try to write shorter chapters, but it seems impossible, because Thiam just inspires me so much, I just can't. lol. 
> 
> Not sure if I ever mentioned it, but english is not my mother tongue so I apologise for any mistakes! Anyway, sorry for taking longer than I promised, but I hope you guys like it! Comment and leave kudos !

“What?” Confusion was clear on Theo’s features, though it didn’t seem like the chimera was mocking the beta. “Liam, I-”

 

“Forget about it.” The younger boy interrupted him, blushing furiously, not meeting his eyes. He bit his lips tightly and took a deep breath. “Sorry for asking that.”

 

Liam knew that Theo could feel his chemo signals and listen to his erratic heartbeats, but he couldn’t just help it when he had just asked something that stupid. Liam still didn’t gather enough courage to look in Theo’s eyes, because he was afraid of what he might see inside those deep irises. He didn’t know why, though.

 

Brett was constantly making fun of him, even if Liam knew it wasn’t for real. And yet, the thought of Theo looking at him with disdain, scoff or sneer made Liam feel sick, even if they were often into each other’s guts. To be honest, they were past their animosity. But of course, they still had their occasional bickering, because Theo was still an ass and Liam still had angry issues.

 

But most of their time together was nice, and it was Liam’s favorite part of the day.

 

“Liam…” Theo tried once again, voice careful.

 

The beta shook his head, turning around.

 

“Can we…” He hated that his voice was trembling. “Can we just go back please?”

 

The chimera let out a distressed sigh. “Yeah, if you want to.”

 

He knew it wasn’t fair to Theo, especially because he hadn’t done anything wrong. Despite their occasional bickering, the chimera was always nice to him. Being around Theo was different than being around Mason, his best friend. Of course, they both still did the same things good friends usually do, like playing video games, watching movies and stupid videos on internet, talked about some conspiracy theory they were watching on History Channel. Not very different from the things he did with Mason.

 

Liam didn’t know if it was the fact they slept in the same room or it was due the nightmares that made the beta start hugging Theo, but they started getting more… cuddly over time. None of them mentioned that, since it didn’t seem to bother any of the two, but every time they were watching a movie on Liam’s bed, it felt just natural the hand on his shoulder, or the way their legs just tangled each other. When Theo stood up to grab a drink or to go to the bathroom, he just felt cold. He didn’t know if the chimera felt the same way, but he never acted that way with any of his friends before, even with Mason.

 

Maybe things had evolved that way because of their own lack of affection: Theo’s nightmares and Liam’s loneliness. Even if he still had Mason’s company, he knew he had Corey now, and he was happy for him. So maybe Theo was filling a place on his life he didn’t even know it was empty. So, it didn’t seem fair to be hiding something from him, just because he was ashamed that he just asked something so stupid.

 

He was going to kill them all and his eyes were going to glow blue, even if Scott didn’t like it. Liam didn’t even know why he listened to Alec’s advice to ask him if he had a condom, because if Liam stopped thinking, the beta didn’t even sound like he was paying full attention to the conversation. He was more interested on playing with his food. Well, the werewolf couldn’t blame him, who would want to pay attention to that ridiculous conversation anyway? But in the end, even Alec had someone and Liam didn’t. It wasn’t really a problem the fact that he was alone, but his self-stem was starting to bother him.

 

He should have just asked casually if Theo was single. It would be subtler than just burst if he had a condom. Suddenly, everyone was obsessed with astrology. And if being that impulsive was what it meant to be an Aries, he _definitely_ hated to be an Arian.

 

They were on their way to home when Liam’s phone buzzed. He made a face.

 

 

 _[Aries weekly horoscope_ **_♈_ **

_10/09/2017 – 10/18/2017_

_How far are you willing to go to prove your commitment, Aries? This week, if you want something—or more accurately, someone—in your life, you must show and prove. Jupiter is optimistic and willing to dive right in, but his energy is fundamentally independent, just like yours. Thursday’s full moon in Aries—the only one in 2017—will certainly fill your cup of courage to the brim. This is one of the brightest days on the annual calendar for making a big, bold ask on your own behalf. You may have a long-awaited personal victory to celebrate. Throughout the week, pay special attention to the little things. You may be confused with some things in your life, but don’t let them take out the best destiny may bring to you. Follow your heart, don’t let the opportunity to sort things out slip away. Don’t forget, red-spotted planet rolls on to Scorpio next Thursday, October 10!]_

At the same time, his phone vibrated again, as Corey’s number showed on the screen as they were entering Liam’s home.

 

_“[Sorry for registering your number on this. But I was hoping you might at least take a look on it? For me? And for Mason? ^^ Please??? Call if you need or don’t understand anything. Also, tomorrow is the full moon, and I know you usually spend it with Theo, but if you need some company don’t forget we’re here! Corey]_

Liam didn’t know if it was the full moon that was already affecting him, but he felt a little guilty at the thought that his friends were doing their best to help him and he was doing nothing but push them away. Theo was the same. He was standing by his side, waiting for him to enter his house.

 

It’s not as if he needed his permission to get in, but when they were together, the chimera liked to get inside along with Liam.

 

It took a while for the older teenager to get used to the hospitality of the Dunbar household. Liam’s mom treated Theo like a son, and the beta felt as if that somehow hurt him a bit. Mr. Geyer liked Theo very much too, especially because Theo always helped him with house duties and loved to listen to his stories from the hospital, unlike Liam, who hated. The beta knew Theo hated the place as much as he did because Theo had been through as much bad things as he did in that creepy place. Worse than that, Liam knew most of his nightmares were on the hospital. Even so, Theo smiled and looked interested every time his stepfather got home from work, tiredness on his features and babbled about his endless patients from the emergency. Liam could only smile at that.

 

Liam knew the chimera wanted to ask about the beta’s stupid question. The werewolf could smell curiosity on the older boy, and Theo wasn’t even trying to hide it. But he knew they had a silent agreement on not to enter each other’s personal spaces. They never really talked about that, but Liam concluded that was probably because of Theo’s nightmares. The beta was curious about them, but he knew they were something very sensitive to the chimera so he didn’t want to force him to talk. He knew it had something to do about his sister, though he wasn’t sure it was only that. The Dread Doctors themselves would be enough to give Liam nightmares for the rest of his life.

 

Because, fuck. They even sent Lydia to Eichen House. He couldn’t blame Theo for having nightmares, and as much as it bothered him and it made something inside him hurt, he was happy to be there for him. Liam didn’t like to think about the times no one was there to hug him when he woke up screaming, and he would rather believe he was going to be there whenever he needed his arms around him from now on.

 

He looked at his phone to finally read the words from the weekly prediction Corey had sent him, not sure why he still bothered, as they entered their room, troubled by the silence. Liam rolled his eyes and tightened the grip on his phone. He definitely was an Aries.

 

Stupid Zodiac crap.

 

_[You may be confused with some things in your life, but don’t let them take out the good things destiny may bring to you.]_

“Sorry for acting that way. You didn’t deserve it.” Liam said, sitting on his bed, staring at Theo’s figure, sitting on his chair.

 

The chimera looked at his eyes, seeming surprised that Liam talked to him.

 

“I… You don’t need to apologize, Liam. I was just surprised about the question. It wasn’t a… Normal question, don’t get me wrong.”

 

Liam felt a blush rise on his cheeks and he adverted his eyes from Theo.

 

“I… Sorry, I know. It’s just. I think it wasn’t the best way to express myself.”

 

The chimera’s face was unreadable.

 

“If you need a condom, it’s just easier to get one at a drugstore. But just so you know, werewolves can’t get STD. Unless you’re afraid of getting a girl pregnant.”

 

Liam widened his eyes.

 

“What?” He almost screamed.

 

Theo shrugged.

 

“Condoms are usually used for sex, right?”

 

Liam was silent at that, not being able to form any coherent word.

 

“It’s ok, Liam. We’re both young. It’s not because we’re werewolves or chimeras that we have no right to enjoy our lives. Everyone else are, anyway.”

 

Liam didn’t know what he was expecting from that conversation, but definitely not that kind of reaction. Theo’s expression was soft and smooth, but the beta could see something was out of place, though he didn’t know what.

 

“Well, I’m going to take a showe-” Theo stood up, heading for the door.

 

“It’s not for me!” Liam screamed. He felt the urge to explain himself. The situation couldn’t get any worse. He knew that. Theo turned and stared at the werewolf, looking even more confused.

 

“Liam…” The chimera’s voice was tired, but soft. “You’ve been acting weird all-day long. How about telling me what’s wrong? Just stop trying to form coherent words and tell me what you’re feeling. I kind of understand you better this way.” He smiled kindly.

 

Liam ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, his heart beating so fast inside his chest it was almost painful.

 

He was going to commit a **_genocide_** tomorrow.

 

“I… I… There was this talk earlier today about astrology… And they started bugging me about me being alone for so long since Hayden left and I told them I was fine that way. Nolan and Alec started saying some nasty things and Corey tried changing the subject by saying he had your lucky item, since you’re a Scorpio. And since Nolan is a dirty person he said Scorpios are great in bed.” He couldn’t believe he was really telling Theo the whole conversation, and the chimera was paying full attention like it was an important subject. “In that stupid text Nolan read it said Scorpios are always ready for sex.”

 

Liam couldn’t say anything else and wondered if it was possible for someone to get a burn on the skin for blushing too much.

 

“So… you wanted to confirm it by asking me if I had a condom.” Theo stated, voice controlled.

 

“I…” Liam bit his lip, fiddling with his hands. “Alec mentioned it, but. I asked without thinking it. I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

He heard a soft chuckle and Liam looked at Theo’s eyes. His expression was cheerful and smiley.

 

“That seems something Liam would do, to be honest.” Theo commented. “I don’t have a condom with me, I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

 

“Oh.” Liam blushed furiously, feeling even more silly. He still couldn’t believe he asked him that’s stupid question.

 

Had he already said he is going to kill them all?

 

The embarrassment must be obvious on Liam’s features, because Theo sat near the beta on the bed and messed up his hair, before smiling.

 

“Don’t need to be ashamed, Liam.” He started, voice soft. “I wouldn’t need a condom with you.” He said before standing up and taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel from the wardrobe.

 

Liam’s already uncoupled heartbeats became extremely frenetic against his ribcage and he wondered if it was possible for a werewolf to get a heart attack. It was almost painful to breath. Why was he feeling this way?

 

“Hey Liam?” Theo called him from the door.

 

The beta looked at him but said nothing, not trusting his own voice.

 

“You know… That question about the condom… Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

Silence.

 

He didn’t know for how long they stood in a deadly silence, Liam’s erratic heartbeats against Theo’s paced ones, before the chimera smiled briefly and shook his head.

 

“Forget about it." He said, before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The bags under Liam’s eyes were enough for his friends to know he didn’t have a good night of sleep. In fact, he didn’t sleep _at all_. More than that, his mien _screamed_ grumpiness. It was like seeing a dark cloud above his head, almost making it rain, even if it was a warm day.

 

He didn’t concentrate on classes the whole day and didn’t wait for his friends for lunch. He was sitting alone on the table, head resting on his hands. Mason didn’t know if it was a good idea to approach him, because the werewolf probably wanted to be alone, but he was his best friend and he wanted to help.

 

“Hey man.” He tried, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“What do you want?” Liam’s voice was muffled by his arm. He still didn’t raise his head to meet Mason’s eyes, but the human didn’t give up.

 

“Well, I’m worried about you. I mean, you don’t look very good. If you want to talk… We’ve been friends for so many years and we’ve been through so many things together, you know…”

 

Liam met his eyes at that, and Mason did a victory dance inside his head. At least that was something.

 

“Ok. You can help me.” Liam said. “You can help me to kill myself. And then you will kill Corey, Alec and Nolan. And then unfortunately you’ll have to commit suicide.”

 

Of all the things Mason expected to hear, that wasn’t even close to one of them.

 

“Wow, what the fuck Liam?” He asked, taken aback by Liam’s lack of optimism. “What happened? You looked just fine yesterday. It wasn’t possible that something that bad happened in just a few hours and-” Mason stopped.

 

He analyzed the beta’s features for a while. He looked tired and upset, yet he couldn’t identify the reason of his feelings. The teenager was always easy to read and yet Mason could see so many confusing feelings it was hard to understand which of them was causing his restlessness.

 

“Don’t tell be you’re upset because of the whole astrology thing.” Mason asked, feeling a bit guilty.

 

Before Liam could answer, Nolan and Alec approached them, the werewolf letting go of the human’s hands when he noticed they were being watched.

 

“Everyone knows about you two, Alec. No need to let go of Nolan’s hands just because we’re here.” Mason said, almost bored.

 

“He’s shy, leave him alone, Mason. Where’s Corey anyway?” Nolan asked, sipping at his coffee.

 

“Oh. He’s on his way… He’s getting our food.” Mason explained. “It’s cute that you’re shy, Alec. But no need to be shy around us, we’re family, we’ve even seen each other naked.”

 

Liam made a face at that. “Most of that it’s because of lacrosse. Same locker room, sharing the same shower and stuff. Other than that, I would rather pass, thank you. But yeah, Alec. You don’t have to be shy about showing your happiness, or hiding that you’re trying to be happy. Unless dating Nolan is not making you happy, which I would totally understand.”

 

The other werewolf smiled at Liam.

 

“Nolan, I don’t know if you realized, but we probably interrupted a conversation between best friends, that’s why Corey went to grab Mason’s food. Because Mason wanted to talk to Liam alone and we intruded.” Alec started casually, looking at his boyfriend and then at Mason, who blushed.

 

“No, we-” Mason started.

 

“We apologize about that, Mason.” Alec continued, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed. “Also, Liam… Thanks for the words. I’ll remember that. You should follow your own advices more often, too.” He smiled at the beta and caressed Nolan’s hands then.

 

Liam was silent about that, not sure of what he should say.

 

Of course, it was an advice, but… that meant Alec thought Liam wasn’t trying to be happy. But… wasn’t that the real meaning of life? Seeking happiness?

 

Liam was afraid he had spent so many time trying not to die he forgot that he had the right to be happy as well. Or… maybe that was happiness was like to him now.

 

People usually said happiness was only real when was shared. He shared good moments with his parents, with his friends, with his pack, with Theo. He was sad when part of his pack left. The most painful of them being Scott. Especially because he was his alpha. With Scott’s departure, Liam had a burden on his back he didn’t know he could carry. He wasn’t an alpha but he needed to protect Beacon Hills. He would still have the support of his other friends, especially Theo’s, who was an amazing fighter, but he still was afraid of not being able to protect everyone. But then he slowly got used to the idea and still, the thought of happiness still sounded ephemeral to Liam’s ears.

 

If someone asked him if he was happy, he would answer yes, because after a long time, they could have a normal life. They could sleep in peace now. Liam could go to school without people looking at him like he was a freak. Most important, he was able to forgive Theo and develop a deep relationship with him. That gave him a feeling of peace he didn’t know he needed. Liam could see that despite his own demons; the chimera was happy. So, if Theo was happy, so was Liam.

 

Was Theo’s happiness more important than his own? If it was, what did that mean?

 

If Theo being happy was important to Liam, his personal life and his relationships shouldn’t matter to him, and still why the thought of the chimera dating someone made him so sick?

 

He shouldn’t be selfish with his friends. Mason was dating Corey and Liam was fine with that. Everyone had the right to be with someone, including Liam. And Theo. He knew relationships and bonding were part of seeking happiness. Those were part of happiness and still, he couldn’t bear the thought of sharing Theo with someone. Of course, he didn’t mind the chimera was good friends with his other friends. He even was happy Theo was now able to have bonds with people, because he used to be completely alone. But since he started thinking about Theo dating someone, thanks to that damn zodiac stuff, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

He knew he was selfish, and he knew it was petty. Just because Liam invited Theo to live with him, it didn’t mean he belonged to him. It wasn’t as if the chimera was his personal belonging. He was a free person who had the right to be with whoever he wanted to. That thought was enough to send shivers through all Liam’s body, and not a good one. It was the one you usually got when you are afraid. But Liam didn’t know exactly what he was afraid of.

 

“So, today is the full-moon. Gonna need me to chain you, Alec?” Liam half-listened to Mason offer, smiling at Corey, who arrived with their food, kissing him on the forehead.

 

The beta shook his head frantically, still a bit traumatized from the last full-moon.

 

“N-Not necessary, I t-think I’m dealing better with my self-control now…” Alec said nervously.

 

Nolan smiled mischievously. “Sex always makes things better, you know. It’s amazing to keep a werewolf under control.”

 

Corey made a face. “I can’t believe I chose this moment to get here. Really? You can’t be serious!”

 

Alec blushed a little. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

 

Nolan nodded, still smiling. “I will, don’t worry. I’ll bring the chains, just in case. I’m into kinky stuff, too.”

 

“TMI.” Mason snorted. “How about you, Liam? Going into the woods with Theo?”

 

Liam was taken aback by the question and bit his lips, adverting his eye from his friend.

 

“I… I guess? Maybe… I don’t know.”

 

Shit. Alec definitely knew he was lying thanks to his chemosignals, but it was also obvious to the others something was up.

 

“Liam…” Corey’s voice was kind. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Did you guys fight or something?” Nolan asked, sounding concerned.

 

“I…” Liam didn’t want to talk about that. Definitely didn’t want to talk about that, because it was embarrassing, and he was tired.

 

_Aries are straight-forward and they have zero time for bullshit._

“You know what? This is all your fault!” Liam started, voice low but clearly frustrated. “I didn’t even want to talk about that Zodiac crap, and still you guys kept blabbing and forced me to listen! And then I couldn’t stop thinking about it, saying Theo is a Scorpio, and I should date a Scorpio. You guys won’t leave me alone for one goddamn second about me being single, like it’s bothering you. It’s _my problem_ , not yours, so can’t you guys leave me alone? It didn’t disturb me, until yesterday! Because I started having these stupid thoughts I never had before and they won’t leave me alone, and now I messed up things between Theo and I because of you! All of this because you guys wanted to shove a fucking teddy bear down my throat!”

 

_Aries can be short-tempered and they aren’t exactly good at hiding their anger._

 

All of them were silent for a while, watching as Liam tried to calm down his breathing. The beta closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“Ok. So… what did you tell Theo that messed things between you two?” Nolan asked, carefully.

 

“I… asked him if he had a condom.”

 

The silence that followed Liam’s answer seemed to last forever. The other four teenagers looked at each other, seeming to wonder if Liam was saying the truth.

 

“Are you serious?” Alec had to ask.

 

“You were the one who told me to ask him if he had one!” Liam said, riled up.

 

“I wasn’t serious!” The other werewolf justified himself, raising his hands. “Maybe I was but, you can’t just go and ask something like that all of sudden! You need to wait for a proper moment!”

 

“Oh my god Alec, that’s because you are a Virgo!” Corey said, as if that would justify Liam’s act. “Arians usually don’t think before they act. You can’t expect that from Liam, or any other Aries! It’s my fault!” The chimera said hopelessly, as if he was close to tears.

 

Mason rested his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder, stroking the place to comfort him.

                                                                            

“Come on, Liam. It can’t be that bad.” The human tried to reason. “It was just a stupid question, dude. You’ve been through worse, life goes on. Remember? Be Clark Kent! I’m sure things will go back to normal eventually.”

 

Liam wanted to cry.

 

“You guys don’t understand a damn thing! Things won’t go back to normal, because it wasn’t just a damn question, ok?” Liam started, frustration taking over him. “I can’t just go and pretend it never happened, because things were just fine the way they were. You can say I was pretending or living in a bubble or inside my own world, but it didn’t matter! But now, every time I think about it, I just feel so bad I can’t concentrate on anything else! I just can’t bear the thought of him being with anyone without feeling like there’s something inside my gut preventing me from breathing! And I didn’t even think about it until you guys have that stupid conversation about the Zodiac thing!”

 

Liam didn’t remember the last time he felt so frustrated. He didn’t even feel the need to look at his friends to know they were shocked at his burst, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to talk about it, and saying out loud didn’t make things better, but keeping things to himself was never his thing.

 

“For exactly how long were you planning to stay in denial?” Nolan asked, voice careful.

 

Liam met his blue eyes and raised his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about. It’s not about the astrology thing. Sometimes you need a little push to realize things, but you will, eventually.” The human shrugged. “This horrible feeling you get when you think about Theo with someone else… Is called jealously. It’s normal, you know. You don’t have to feel bad about that.”

 

Liam felt something click inside him. Like a door he left locked for a long time being forced open. But deep down, he knew the same door had cracks he had emended, because he was afraid to see the other side. He knew those feelings were buried inside his heart, locked under millions of locks, because his own selfish sentiments seemed insignificant compared to the reality. There were always more important things to worry about. The war, his family, his pack, his friends, being there for Theo… he was so focused on trying to be the person who always supported everyone that he forgot about his own feelings to the point he convinced himself only being close to Theo was enough. But then, it wasn’t anymore. He wanted more and he couldn’t help it.

 

“I… this is so ridiculous. How can I be jealous of someone I don’t even have?”

 

“Because you care about him and you don’t want anyone else to ever find out how amazing he really is. Which is only fair because, well… you were the first to realize that.” Mason said, a kind smile on his lips.

 

“So, you better hurry and just tell him that, stupid.” Nolan said, punching Liam on his arm, smiling at the beta.

 

“Also… It’s just natural for you to be jealous. Aries is on top 5 of the most jealous Zodiac signs.” Corey said, as if that information was very important. Liam stared at him. “But… You have a high chance of Theo being as paranoid as you. Scorpio is the most jealous of all!”

 

“I swear you’re going to drive me crazy!” Liam said, but couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

 

After the class was over, Liam gathered enough courage to text Theo and invite him to go to the woods with him, just like they always did in the full-moon. The chimera took a while to reply his text and the beta only wanted to tackle his phone against his room’s wall. He couldn’t stop staring at the screen, even if it wasn’t showing nothing but his wallpaper. His hands were sweating and his toes kept drumming against the floor. He almost jumped when he got the reply and Theo said he was going to stay at the clinic until 7PM that night but they could go after that.

 

Liam never thought he could get so happy because of a simple text message, but there he was.

 

Scott also sent him a text, asking him to be careful because of the full-moon, and he could only smile at that. Even if he was far away, his alpha was always worrying about his well-being, making sure Liam was safe and doing good. Days of full-moon used to terrify Liam when he first became a werewolf, because he had no control over his mind and power. Little by little, he learned to stay sane and Stiles no longer needed to enchain him to stop him from doing something stupid. But when Theo came into his life, the days of full-moon became an enjoyable experience. He didn’t lose control but instead, he felt like he was free. Part of him let the wolf take control, but somehow, the wild side never came. The blood-thirsty, dangerous beast who wanted to hunt always stood under control while the animal who wanted to run freely and enjoy the wind and nature took in. Liam wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Theo was his anchor.

 

The only one who knew about it was Scott, and it was only fair that his alpha knew about that. He was always worried about Liam losing control of his anger, and told him more than once he needed to focus on his mantra, because he knew Liam would end up hurting someone if he didn’t learn to control his emotions. Of course, the beta still had trouble keeping control of due his IED, but Theo could bring him back. He could calm the beast inside Liam. Scott never thought the younger werewolf’s anchor would end up being the chimera, but he didn’t argue either, because the alpha also realized Theo has changed. The chimera seemed to soothe Liam’s emotions better than the mantra, so Scott was calmer. The beta didn’t have the need to tell anyone else about that, not because he was embarrassed, but because that seemed to be something to be kept only between them both, like a precious secret.

                                              

After Theo had showered last night, things got awkward between them, but they didn’t have much time to talk, as the werewolf stepfather asked Theo’s help to install a furniture on the kitchen. Part of Liam was thankful, but the other one got frustrated because the tension remained until now, so he didn’t know what to expect from their meeting. He didn’t get any message from the chimera all day long and that was enough for him to conclude things were not fine between them, because Theo _always_ texted him. He felt bad about that, even worse for missing his texts.

 

He realized things seemed so natural between them he just felt empty when he didn’t get a small thing like a silly text message.

 

When did he become so dependent on Theo?

 

He didn’t know what he was going to say, nor if he had anything to say at all. Liam never was one to have any rehearsed speeches.

 

Maybe he should at least think about it, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even realize his feelings until today, how could he be able to formulate a text to declare himself?

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Theo said, standing next to the door.

 

Liam almost jumped. “Hey! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were there!”

 

The chimera smiled a little. “Werewolf senses must be turned off, I guess. I thought it was the full moon… Your senses should be increased.” He said, thoughtfully.

 

The beta blushed and adverted his eyes.

 

“Just kidding. You ready to leave?”

 

Liam nodded.

 

“You go first, I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow but did as told, sighing as he closed the door to Theo’s truck.

 

The night was pleasant and a bit humid for an autumn season. Liam knew Theo liked cold seasons better and he absolutely hated hot days.

 

It didn’t take long for the older boy to join him on the car.

 

“So, long day at the clinic?” Liam asked, trying to start a conversation.

 

“Yeah, we had a Lab as a last patient. Looked a lot like you.”

 

Liam stared at him. “What?”

 

Theo laughed. “I’m serious! If wasn’t for the blue eyes, it would be identical.”

 

The beta made a face and snorted. “I don’t look like a Lab! Not at all!”

 

“What’s the problem of looking like a Lab?” Theo asked, a bit offended. “They’re absurdly cute.”

 

Liam almost choked on his own saliva at that statement. He would rather believe Theo didn’t realize he just indirectly called him cute.

 

“I would rather look like a German Shepherd, or a Siberian Husky. They look more robust and strong.” Liam said, trying to mask his embarrassment.

 

“Hmm, but you know. Labs are famous for being the most loyal to their owners, not to mention they’re considered the most intelligent dogs of all, so they’re used for a lot of different works, such as hunting, tracking, detection and guide dogs. You should be proud, little Lab.” Theo winked at him, smiling, doing something with Liam’s heart that almost made him lose his senses.

 

Shit.

 

He knew Theo could hear his heart beating like crazy inside his chest, but he totally couldn’t help it. Liam didn’t know if it was the full-moon, the smile, the fact that Theo was acting was if nothing had happened between them, but… It shouldn’t be that difficult to be around him.

 

It was never difficult to be next to Theo, to be honest. Liam always felt good around Theo. But now he was nervous, afraid he might say something stupid and screw things up again. The chimera was trying to act normal, but Liam just couldn’t act like everything was ok, because things were never going to be the same again.

 

 _Be Clark Kent,_ Scott had told him.

 

Only, this time, he didn’t want to be Clark Kent.

 

This time, he wanted to be Steve Rogers. He didn’t want to pretend anymore, he wanted to be himself all the time, without being afraid of being judged. He didn’t want to hide anymore, because now that he figured things out, he realized hiding and pretending was just too painful, and maybe, just maybe he didn’t deserve to suffer.

 

He wanted to be Liam Dunbar.

 

Just like everyone else, Liam wanted to have that piece of happiness. Liam wanted to have the right to love someone. It was just fair to Theo to let him know about his feelings, even if Liam himself didn’t know exactly when he developed them.

 

While completely absently, he fell in love with Theo.

 

“We’re here, little Lab.” Theo smiled, getting out of the car with a backpack.

 

The beta smiled nervously, following him.

 

They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the noises of their feet breaking a few branches along with the crickets and the owls, before they stopped on a cliff, where the whole city could be seen.

 

Theo opened his bag and grabbed a cloth blanket and spread on the floor, next to a tree. He sat on it and looked up to the beta, on a mute request for him to do the same. Liam obeyed then, offering him a small smile.

 

“It’s been a while since the last full moon. Are you ok?” Theo asked.

 

Liam took a deep breath, wondering how he should answer to that question.

 

“About my wolf… yes.” He said, carefully. He was afraid to screw things, but still, forming rehearsed words were not his thing. “Things are better now… You know… That you are here.”

 

Liam looked at Theo’s eyes. They glowed in the darkness.

 

“My anger, my emotions… They are under control now. You are my anchor, you know that.”

 

“I…” Theo started, a bit taken aback. “Imagined. But still listening is a bit different.” He confessed.

 

They stood in silence for a moment, Liam staring at his hands.

 

“I’m the same, you know.”

 

The beta didn’t expect to hear that and immediately tensed.

 

“I don’t have angry issues, but I have monsters inside my head. I have nightmares and I’ve been trying follow my heart now. Things are… different since I’ve been back from hell, but… Somehow you make me want to be a better person. To do things right.”

 

Liam smiled, feeling warmth spread through his body.

 

“I know you are.” He said, confident. “You wouldn’t be my anchor if you weren’t.”

 

Theo was smiling more often now. And his smiles were bright and pure, so the happy face he offered Liam now was enough for him to empty his mind and act on his instincts.

 

“I like you.’’ His voice was awkward and Liam probably said too fast and his heart was beating so fast he felt as if it was coming out of his mouth. His hands were sweating so much, and he was grabbing that stupid checkered blanket so tight he was afraid he was going to rip them apart, but he somehow was relieved he finally blurted his feelings out of his chest.

 

It did nothing to soothe his restlessness but at least he felt he was being sincere.

 

Theo’s expression was unreadable, because unlike Liam, he was damn hard to predict. The werewolf wanted to run, he wanted to say he was joking, but there was no turning back now.

 

He could only wait for Theo to reject his feelings now. Maybe he could still be Clark Kent and act as if nothing happ-

 

“Really?” Theo’s voice was awkward too. Not as awkward as Liam’s, but, the beta could sense a bunch of feelings on it. The most apparent of them was… hope.

 

“Yes.” Liam nodded, a little desperate. “It took me a while to realize, because… I was really distracted, thinking more about the others than myself. The war, my family, my friends… I was happy with your company and I thought that was enough for me. Just seeing your smile, and making you happy was enough. That was what I thought, but then…”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow in a mute request for Liam to continue. He took a deep breath.

 

“Then the guys came and started talking about that Zodiac crap. They said Scorpios are good in bed.” Liam blushed furiously at that, making Theo smile. “And they said I’ve been alone since Hayden left. And it was true. They started saying Scorpios are great lovers and are always ready for action. That’s why I asked for the condom. I know I was ridiculous, and I’m sorry about that! I shouldn’t have asked, because it’s none of my business! But… Still, everyone is moving on with their lives, everyone but me. And then I thought everyone should include you. When I thought about you with someone, I just couldn’t stand it!” Liam’s voice was trembling and he knew he was losing his composure. But at this point he just couldn’t stop talking. “I know I sound like a selfish bastard, because I have no right to have this kind of thoughts, but I do, and it sucks-”

 

The werewolf felt a warm hand on his cheek, caressing it gently.

 

“Liam…” Theo called him, his voice barely a whisper.

 

The younger boy stared at his deep irises, glowing in the dark, full of unknown emotions.

 

Their faces were so close and Theo’s fingers were still on his cheeks, caressing the skin while leaning in. Liam couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but closed his eyes and sighed when their lips touched.

 

He heard fireworks in the distance but he didn’t know if it was his mind playing pranks on him. Liam caressed affably Theo’s mouth and brought his hand to the other boy’s hair, sliding his nails to his nape, smiling as he heard the other boy sigh. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but it was enough to send shivers to Liam’s spine. He kissed Theo’s cheek and then his forehead, feeling the chimera’s lips twitch into a smile against his skin.

 

“I… I’ve been waiting for this for so long…” Theo said, resting his forehead against Liam’s, caressing the werewolf’s arm gently.

 

The werewolf was a bit surprised at the confession.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know…” He shrugged. “Maybe I was afraid.”

 

Liam smiled. “Of me?”

 

Theo denied. “Of rejection, maybe. Or maybe because I thought I didn’t deserve this…” He sighed. “Just being around you was enough, Liam. That was more than I deserved…”

 

The beta shook his head.

 

”The most difficult thing is forgiving yourself, Theo. Because we all forgave you.” Liam started, caressing Theo’s soft hair, foreheads still touching. “You deserve to be happy. I was forgetting about that too. But… If you want to be happy with me, even better.” Liam smiled against the chimera skin.

 

The grip on Liam’s arm tightened. He met Liam’s eyes then.

 

“Nothing is more important to me than your happiness.” Theo said, face serious.

 

Liam bit his lips not sure if he wanted to cry, scream or hug the chimera until he died by lack of oxygen.

 

“Happiness is meant to be shared, and I want to share my happiness with you. To be with you.” He tried to keep his face serious too, but couldn’t stop the blush, because he knew he sounded cheesy, but that was okay, because once again Theo smiled, all teeth and eyes reduced to slits.  And it made some very strange things to Liam insides.

 

“Close your eyes.” Theo asked. The beta stared. “Please?”

 

He shook his head, but did so.

 

“Ok, now open your mouth.” The chimera asked once again. He heard a noise and then felt something sweet on his tongue. He chewed and he met Theo’s eyes.

 

“Oreo?” He asked.

 

Theo smiled and nodded. “My lucky item.”

 

Liam choked on the cracker. “Fuck! You’re not supposed to eat it! Corey’s gonna kill me!”

 

The older boy shrugged, not looking a bit worried.

 

“You were the one who ate it, not me. Also, who needs a lucky item now when the thing I wanted the most just came true?”

 

Liam couldn’t argue at that.

 

“What about the hunters and all the crap he keeps saying? That was the whole point of all this mess anyway.” He tried to be the reasonable one, but he was just so happy to care.

 

Theo smirked and scoured inside his bag. He took out a stuffed teddy bear from it, shoving it on Liam’s arms.

 

“What’s that?” The beta asked, smiling.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, that’s your lucky item. It suits, you, to be honest.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

Theo smiled. “He’s going to protect you from the hunters, and he’s also going to make sure we stay together for a long time. It’s just for this week, but well, I guess this teddy bear is going to be your lucky item forever. He’s doing an amazing job so far.” He said as he grabbed an Oreo for himself and shoved inside his mouth.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve just heard that! But well, we better stop at a market and buy a new pack of Oreo, just in case.” The beta rolled his eyes, not sure if he wanted to tackle him on the floor or just kiss him. He opted to do both as he placed the teddy bear aside and shoved Theo, making him lose balance and lay on his back on the blanket.

 

The chimera hands rested on Liam’s shoulders as he met the younger boy’s eyes, their breaths colliding each other. The beta caressed Theo’s cheeks and stroked his thumb on his lip, tracing its beautiful shapes as Theo kept fondling his strong muscles. The older boy licked his finger, provoking the werewolf, who joined their mouths in a heated kiss then, closing his eyes as his hands slid down his arms and stopped by his waist.

 

Theo’s lips were warm and soft against his skin and he felt his tongue poking at him, asking for entrance. He parted his mouth and both moaned at the contact of the hot pink muscles caressing each other for the first time. Deep down, Liam could feel his inner wolf hum contently at the contact of their bodies, as if it was waiting for that for a long time, just like Liam himself was.

 

He kissed Theo a little bit more urgently then, seeking his tongue more avidly, his hand gripping his waist more forcefully. Theo’s hands, that were previously resting on Liam’s arms slid down his shirt, touching his hot skin and sending shivers all through his body, making him gasp and break the kiss, squirming a bit.

 

“I’ve never been with anyone before.” Theo said, all of sudden. Liam opened his eyes with a little sacrifice, watching Theo’s expression. The chimera’s eyes were dark with desire but Liam still could see a little bit of insecurity inside his irises. “I mean, I did kiss Tracy, but it meant nothing. I guess that Zodiac thing about Scorpios being always ready for action was wrong, after all.”

 

Liam smiled.

 

“I can’t say I’m not happy to hear that.” Liam confessed, but then realized it sounded bad. “I mean, it’s not that I’m happy about you never being with someone. But… When I thought you might be dating someone… I was so afraid I didn’t know I was going to do, because I had no right to interfere. And then Nolan said I was jealous… I felt bad, because jealously is not a good feeling. Even if you had someone I should be happy just to have you by my side. But I couldn’t and I felt horrible.”

 

Theo caressed Liam’s back and nodded. “You don’t need to feel bad about it, Liam. You are a human being. You’ll always have bad feelings inside you. But… I don’t think jealously is a bad one. You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. Some people call jealously “fear of losing you”, but well… Don’t worry about it. At least about losing me.”

 

Liam buried his face on the crook of Theo’s neck, instinctively hugging him tighter.

 

“How can you be so sure? I mean, life is so uncertain…”

 

Theo shook his head then, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

“Because… You cared about me when no one else did. And you made me believe I could be a better person when even I couldn’t see it. It’s not only about who you are… More likely the way you make me feel and who I am when I am next to you.” Theo said, his voice soft and full of sentiments that were making Liam feel like he was close to tears.

 

“I… Am about to piss my pants.” Liam half-laughed, half-sobbed, hugging Theo tightly against him. “I don’t ever want to let you go.”

 

Theo laughed and caressed his hair. “If you piss your pants, I’ll kill you! I’ll tell everyone.”

 

“Please, don’t ruin the moment. It’s very rude when someone needs to pee and you just disturb them. It’s like interrupting a sneeze, that’s so annoying!”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, don’t worry.” Theo said, mischievously.

 

“Oh, speaking of it.” Liam started. “I hope this makes things clear about your previous question.”

 

Theo raised his eyebrows.

 

“You asked me if I wanted to have sex with you.” Liam answered, grinning triumphantly as Theo blushed furiously. “We’ll have plenty time for that, I’m sure of it. But now… How about we do some race? Work our fat asses occasionally, it’s good for health, right?” Liam suggested as Theo smiled, before kissing him once last time.  

 

* * *

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

Mason waved at Theo as he spotted the blue truck at the school parking lot. It’s been two weeks since he started dating Liam, and since then, his friend was happier than he had been for a long time.

 

He was smiling more often, the bags on his eyes were gone and he was eating properly now. Deep own, Mason always knew Liam was lonely, even if the beta always said things were fine that way. He knew the whole “male dating” was new to the beta so he was kind of amused when he came to him to ask for advises about sex, but he was very empathic about that. It made him conclude Theo was as inexperienced as Liam, if not more, and that left him a bit impressed. But if he stopped thinking, living for so long with the Dread Doctors, didn’t leave much time to enjoy the good parts of being a young teenager, so Mason was happy for Theo as well, because Liam was a good person and definitely was going to try his hardest to make the chimera happy. He was Aries, after all, according to Corey.

 

Nolan and Alec were extremely happy for Liam and Theo too and insisted on having a triple date – mostly Nolan’s idea, of course – but Mason knew Theo and Liam were taking things slowly, just like he thought they should. They had a sensitive past and still needed some time for themselves – and to enjoy themselves -, even if they had spent a lot of their time together when they weren’t a couple.

 

Still, Mason finally could feel his friend was _happy_ and seeking his own happiness. It was almost ironic to think he found it when he wasn’t even searching it. But maybe some things were probably meant to be. And Mason was finally relieved, knowing his friend loved someone and this very someone loved him back.

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, man.” Liam said, as he walked towards Theo’s truck, backpack on his shoulder.

 

Aries was a fire sign, while Scorpio was a water sign. Two forces that when came together, induced chaos or destructed each other. Rather than that, Mason believed Theo was able soothe Liam’s apparently uncontrollable flames, because the chimera knew Liam’s fire wasn’t a bad thing, but something to be explored, something to be used as a strength. Not even once he tried to make Liam hide his anger or emotions, but he used it on his own favor, making Liam realize he was angry because he was afraid. Fire and water didn’t exactly need to be opposing forces, but they must be attracted to something greater. Liam was heart, Theo was mind. Liam was strength, Theo was strategy. Liam was body, Theo was soul. But when it came to heart, they both agreed and became one, because love didn’t care if they were fire or water and love was many things, but never logical.  

 

Mason glanced at the chimera, who watched both of them when something caught his attention.

 

“Wait. Is that… The teddy bear Corey gave to you? The lucky item of weeks ago?” Mason asked, pointing at the plush resting inside Theo’s car dashboard.

 

Liam smiled.

 

“Yeah… Blame on the astrology.” He said, before waving at Mason and meeting Theo, who stepped out of the car to hug his boyfriend tightly and kiss him on the lips.

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you very soon, because yeah, Thiam is love and Thiam will always be relevant. hahaha. Second chapter wasn't that funny, right? But I hope I've made up with fluffy! hahahaa
> 
> Thanks a flor everyone for reading, review and leave kudos if you like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, please review and leave kudos if you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day next tomorrow.


End file.
